


s05e14

by AngelJul



Series: Сборник код [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul





	s05e14

\- Дин! Ты ударил Купидона!!!  
\- Потому что он козел!  
\- Может, обсудим, что с тобой происходит?! Или как?  
\- Или как! – пробурчав это, Дин направился на выход, даже не удосужившись взглянуть на брата. С этого-то все и началось.  
Дин избегал Сэма при любой возможности. Сэм и сам стал чувствовать к брату странное влечение, но жажда крови перебивала его постоянно, пока они не справились с Голодом.  
Сэм часто замечал на себе, то задумчивые и какие-то печальные, то совершенно нечитаемые взгляды Дина, но поговорить не решался.  
Однажды ночью Сэм проснулся и услышал с соседней кровати тихое хныканье. Сначала было даже нелепо допустить, чтобы Дин плакал, но тревога пересилила все остальные чувства, мысли и эмоции, заставив Сэма потихоньку подняться и пойти к брату. От увиденного Сэм был очень удивлен – Дин плакал во сне. Слезы блестели в лучах бледной луны, пробивающихся сквозь неплотно зашторенные занавески. Ошибиться было невозможно. Почему-то прикоснуться к брату было страшно, но Сэм заставил себя разбудить его.  
\- Дин…проснись… - Сэм потормошил его за плечо - никакой реакции.  
Опустившись на край кровати, Сэм еще раз позвал, но уже чуть громче. Дин, наконец, разлепил веки, пару раз сонно моргнул, пока взгляд не сфокусировался и вздрогнул, увидев Сэма рядом.  
\- Какого черта ты делаешь на моей кровати? – прохрипел он, приподнявшись на локтях и пытаясь украдкой вытереть глаза.  
\- Я видел, можешь не стараться, - прошептал Сэм.  
Дин тяжело вздохнул и, закрыв глаза, упал на подушку:  
\- Что еще ты узнал? – от хриплого голоса Дина, у Сэма по спине пробежали мурашки.  
\- Кроме того, что мой старший брат плачет во сне – ничего, - улыбнулся Сэм и рискнул посмотреть на Дина. Тот в свою очередь изучал его, - Дин, что вообще происходит?  
Повисла напряженная тишина. Сэм уже и не надеялся на ответ, когда услышал, как брат перевернулся на бок и тихо произнес:  
\- Если бы я знал…  
И от этого отчаянного шепота Сэму захотелось выть в голос. Видимо, Дин страдал так же, как и он от этого странного влечения, появившегося после встречи с Купидоном. Других вариантов Сэм сейчас и не рассматривал. Недолго думая, Сэм дернул Дина за плечо, заставив снова улечься на спину, и сам поцеловал его. Невинно, едва ощутимо, но на душе почему-то сразу стало легче. А когда в ответ услышал вздох облегчения и Дин потянул его на себя, все мысли о правильности/неправильности выветрились сами.  
Утром, при виде смешно сонно щурившегося от яркого солнца и радостно улыбавшегося Дина на душе стало сразу тепло, и Сэм не раздумывая полез целоваться. Не хотелось больше видеть печаль и боль в этих родных зеленых глазах.  
Позже, не без помощи Каса, они выяснили, что Купидон настолько обиделся на Дина, что решил наказать его, влюбив в брата. Но видимо, как всегда что-то сделал не так, и любовь получилась двухсторонняя. Кас предложил провести ритуал, чтобы убрать метки на их сердцах, но Винчестеры с загадочными улыбками каждый по отдельности отказались.


End file.
